


Time Will Never stop

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Mental Hospital, death tw, mental health, mental hospital tw, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson hadn't been himself since he had heard the news. He had gone to the void some off and on as he was growing up. But it would simply be a when he felt the world collapsing around him. Like when he would miss his father or he would get overwhelmed with large groups of people. But now was different. Emerson had slipped almost fully into what he called the void. They said their was no hope for him to come out of it anymore. Not after what he saw.  Which his brother was the same. Remington. He had seen what happened just along with his younger brother and he had his own version of what happened to him from it. He had always joked with his fans that he was 'insane'. They even played into it with their music and video. But now it was true. Remington had become classified mentally unstable. He hated what had happened to Emerson. But no one would let him close to see or comfort him. He wanted to comfort him like the big brother he should be. But when your clinically insane, there is no comforting like he wanted, needed, to do.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Emerson furrowed his eyebrows when he called out Sebastian's name but didn't get a response from him. It made the young brother start to worry actually. He started to make his way down the hallway and to the bedroom before knocking softly on it. He waited for a response but got nothing. But footsteps came from behind him, he recognized them as Remington so he turned back to look at him. "Sebastian must be asleep because he didn't respond to either thing." The youngest brother stated.   
"He's probably trying to get over a hangover." Remington said remembering just how much Sebastian had been drinking the day before but he still wanted to see if he could get him something to help with it. He opened the door so they could walk in, which they noticed Sebastian laying on the bed, which was normal. Sebastian would pass out on the bed and then sleep there to sleep it all off.   
Emerson started to make his way to the bed before sitting on the edge just beside him. "Sebby!" he called out but made sure it wasn't loud enough to bother his headache he would have. The artist reached out to shake him awake but nothing happened.   
Remington noticed this and stepped over to the bed to watch him closer. He noticed that the guitar player didn't seem to act how he normally did along with how he didn't seem to show any sign of breathing. "Emerson?" Remington asked before kneeling down by the bed. "Get your phone and call mom, tell her to come over, and go on back to your room to wait." he said once what he though turned to be true. He wanted to protect his little brother at all costs. He watched as Emerson did what he was told and pulled his phone out as he started to dial his mom's number by heart.  
Emerson headed to his bedroom the void starting to tug at his mind trying, trying so hard to take over. He heard the click of the phone picking up and then heard his mom's voice. He spoke softly and quickly telling her just what Remington had told him to say.  
Remington, on the other hand, had closed the door to Sebastian's room and started to walk away so he wouldn't risk Emerson seeing him text their mom to tell her what the oldest brother was like. He was doing this to see if he needed to do what he thought he needed to. Stephanie quickly texted him back to tell him to do nothing but go be with his younger brother. The male read it and took a deep breath before heading to Emerson's room. He found him curled up on the bed his eyes closed. He noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something else, or somewhere else.  
But Emerson woke up when he felt his brother sitting on the bed behind him. He rolled over to look at him as he felt himself slipping out of the 'void'. "Is Sebastian okay?" He mumbled out as he looked to his older brother. "I've never seen him like this." Emerson said with a frown.   
Remington licked at his lips as he tried to figure out how to tell the truth to him. But then he heard the sound of the door closing and someone coming in. He knew it was Stephanie so he didn't worry about anything. "I don't know for sure but mom is here and will know." he said kissing his little brother's head in a sibling way. Like to calm him and keep him calm.   
They both heard the door to their brother's room open and then close behind someone in it. He knew she was looking into it to see about her eldest son. Which it was going to be even more heartbreaking when she had to give the news to Emerson and Remington. A soft knock sounded on their door before she came into the room. "Boys?" She spoke softly as she walked over to the bed and sat across from Remington. "Sebastian..." she said before taking a deep breath... "he..he drank too much..."   
And with this, the tears started to well up in Emerson's eyes, both of them knew what was going on now and it was hard for Remington to keep from crying. Emerson on the other hand buried his face into the closet thing to cry, which just happened to be Remington's shoulder. Tears streamed down his face as he let out sobs. Which made both of the others start to feel worse and hug onto the artist. Which he felt himself start to slip into the void once more. It just felt right and comforting to be there. He had his older brother back and they were all three just having good luck and fortune. Doing what they wanted not what someone else did or giving a shit what they were supposed to do. It felt nice and comforting actually, he simply wanted to keep this feeling.   
The void was a place he had found himself falling for when their dad first left, which he was young and scared. He didn't know what to do then so he did what he best could. And like any young child, Emerson made up what he called to be 'The Void'. It was something that he hadn't grown out of as he became a teenager and then a young adult. Which he didn't want to outgrow it. It felt he was finding his security blanket in the void. It was the easiest way to cope when something bad happened. Along with the fact that it calmed him down when he felt overwhelmed from a large crowd of people.   
Then again loud sobs wracked his body as he pressed himself closer to Remington, his hands grasped for something, anything, to be able to hold onto to feel grounded. Which it broke his brother and mother's hearts to see it.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Remington took a deep breath as he watched for the nurse to come back. He had come to see his younger brother worried over his mental health. Emerson had been slipping farther into 'the void' ever since that day. Which his brother had been having terrible days from this. Stuff from attempted suicide to self harm. Which they were told the best thing for him would be to be in this mental hospital. Once the nurse came back he had a little smile on her face, but he knew it was simply to try to keep his spirits up.   
Soft clicks of his shoes sounded on the tile floor as he walked the familiar path to his brothers room. Remington sang softly under his breath as he mentally counted down the numbers. He knocked softly on the door (he was told he had to do this every time he came) and then pushed it open and walked into the room to see Emerson sitting on his bed with drawings on anything he could find on the bed around him. "Remmy?" The artist asked softly as he lifted his head up and his long, messy hair fell into his eyes.   
Remington could tell he wasn't himself, there was a distant like look in his brothers eyes. Almost like sadness... It hurt the older male but he hoped it would be best for Emerson. "These look really good." he said with a smile that could be called fake as he looked at the drawings lying on the bed. Which they really did look good but to Remington it upset him still.   
"Sebastian is still alive." Emerson said with a little smile. There was a fair bruise around his neck when he looked up like this. Which he also reached out for the photo showing off the bandages still tight around his arm. "He's here!" Emerson pointed to one of the building in a photo he had messily scribbled 'the void' under it. "He told me to tell you that he was okay and he loves us all!" The artist said before moving a little closer to Remington and letting his head rest on the male's shoulder. He tapped his fingers on the bed for a moment before taking a deep breath and his body became stiff like.   
Which was the younger male slipping into the void. Remington watched him for a moment before cleaning the bed off and then helped his younger brother rest fully on the bed. He watched his little brother before pressing a soft kiss to his head and then slowly made his way to the door. It hurt Remington to leave his brother here but could he really do anything about it? Not that the male knew so he forced his hand onto the cool metal of the handle and slowly twisted it open. Just as Remington stepped outside he saw a nurse who looked to be upset over something. "Were you in there with him?" she asked pointing to the door behind Remington.  
Which he knew just what she was going to ask about. "He went back into it. And is claiming he is still alive." Remington answered. It was almost like a robot to him when he said this, it was everyday he came and would sit until Emerson went to the void or a nurse came to tell him he had to go. If felt like clockwork for him at this point. Go to visit Emerson, sit with him until it was time to go, report to the nurse if she was there and worry about his brother during the whole thing. Remington hated it, but he had let the routine become normal even if it was slowly adding to his unstable mentality. It was hard for Remington because he felt himself starting to hate the world and everyone in it.   
Something tugged at the back of his mind as he walked down the hallway again counting off the doors to make it back to the original nurses station to sign out and leave. It was what he felt slowly taking over his mind each night when he closed his eyes or when he was simply alone, which felt like everyday since his best friends and brothers were gone.   
Emerson on the other hand, felt the loneliness that his brother did but he didn't feel his mind being taken over from him going insane. He curled up tightly on the bed as soft little whimpers left his lips. Which normally meant some of his real life was sneaking into the void with him. Before it was their dad walking out of the house and their mom crying over it. Now it was his brother being there and just as he got to him and went to touch him, he saw Seb turn into some... monster.. He looked like a skeleton but his flesh had started to peel away like layers of old paint. There was a large bottle of gin beside him, which was tilted over on its side the last of it dripping out of the mouth of it. Things like this was some of the things that made Emerson try to escape not only his life, but the void. Which he woke himself up from the feeling of scratching off his bandages. He couldn't stop it either. Emerson ripped the bandage off one of his hands and then started to scratch at the cuts busting the skin once more. Blood started to come out of the cuts he had made not long before coming her. He couldn't leave them alone long enough to let them heal up like the artist was told he should do. Emerson pulled his bloody fingers away as he watched the blood drip down his wrist. It was so...calming almost. But he also hated it. He hated the pain from it, he hated the fact the nurses had to come and do the bandages so tight. And Emerson hated the fact that they had to tell his brother and mother the most.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Remington watched worried for his little brother when he heard the sobbing of someone. Someone he had learned as they grew up together, was Emerson. He took off running as he pushed his way through the crowd of nurses. He couldn't care less if he hit someone and knocked them over on his way out to the room.  
Emerson let out a loud scream as he felt the cool water wash over his arms. It stung from the temperature and from hitting his bare cuts that he had busted back open. He couldn't take the pain from it and just wanted it to stop but he couldn't make it stop, no matter how hard he tried to jerk his hand back the nurse just held harder to him. Emerson felt like her fingers were digging deep and hard into his wrist and would leave behind bruises on the skin.   
Which something pulled the artist's attention to the door, it was his brother standing in the doorway gasping for his breath. Which made his thin chest rise and fall fast. He looked to Emerson and the nurse noticing her fingers on him like this. It pissed the male off so much that he couldn't take it to stand there and look at her hurting his baby brother like this especially when he heard the soft whimpers escaping his lips from the pain of the water on his cuts along with the hand that was wrapped around his wrist.   
Remington watched in pain as she picked the bottle of something up, which he would soon learn was hydrogen peroxide, and opened it before slowly pouring a hefty amount of it onto Emerson's arm. Which the sting of this on open wounds pulled a loud scream from him as more tears started to stream down his cheeks following similar paths to the ones that had already stained his cheeks since he was unable to clean them off. This pushed Remington's big brother instincts over the edge. The tall and skinny boy lunged forward and hit her with his shoulder, hard.  
The nurse let out a scream when she was pushed backward off of the bed and hit the floor. Hard. Remington hugged the young male to him before grabbing some of the water and attempting to pour it over the sobbing Emerson arm to stop the stinging pain he was feeling.   
But something, someone, grabbed Remington and tugged the skinny boy back. Which provoked him to started screaming at the top of his lungs, he tried to fight back but it was almost no use. "LET ME GO!" Remington yelled out tears now stating to stream down his cheeks also.  
Which seeing his brother being drug out of the room after trying to take care of him, only provoked Emerson to bust out crying more.. He was so scared and hated it all so much but he couldn't figure all of it out. The artists started to scoot back clutching his long legs to his chest as he watched the two male nurses tug his brother into the hallway before his door slammed shut making him jump from the sound of it.   
Remington was drug across the floor as he screamed and thrashed in their arms, which nothing he was doing could help since they only tightened their grip on his arm as he was drug back to his room. Even in his eyes they could see all the things running through his mind. Pain. Torture. Insanity even. Which took over most of his mind. Or it did at least to the nurses that tossed him onto one of the uncomfortable and small beds he would be forced to stay on like he was nothing more than a ragdoll. They shouldn't have even been allowed, they were so much worse than normal hospital beds. Two of them stood at the door as a older looking woman talked to some male in a lab coat in hushed tones.  
"You can't fucking make me stay here!" he snapped. Which unless they pulled some stunt like with Emerson and tricked their mother into allowing him when she was overwhelmed from all the other things happening at once, he would get out and still come everyday like clockwork to visit his brother.   
One of the male nurses at the door let out an annoyed sigh before speaking. "You'll be fine, kid don't fucking stress your ass off over this."   
Remington glared at him as he saw the two, who he assumed to be the head nurse and doctor, to walk outside the room. But it was only momentarily, since they quickly returned with a stark white straight jacket. Panic set into his eyes when they handed it to two of the male nurses and then they headed over to the skinny white boy. "No-" he gasped out under his breath before struggling so hard to keep away from the jacket. But his back was pressed to the wall before he realized it. Which he was stuck her simply because the only other way to be able to get away from them would be to go to the underground.   
Once they forced it onto him, the room felt even more claustrophobic, it was a small room with too many people stuffed into it. And his mind was racing, but he could hear something in the back of his mind. It started to calm him when Remington realized that it was Emerson's voice saying "love the void" softly over and over in his mind.   
Which Emerson wasn't doing too well with the situation either, not after seeing his brother being drug off screaming, which he knew would get the boy committed here, he knew the long list of things that could get you put here and Remington struck enough of them. He had been rebandaged, tighter this time almost too tight, and left to his own will. But all he could do now was cry. Cry and think back to all the joy he once held with his small family. The way he could wake up from a nightmare in the morning light to be comforted by one of his big brothers or even his mother. And remembering the sound of their voices both together and alone as they sang the soft words from "die for something beautiful" to him when he would wake up from a terrible dream.   
He missed it and knew he would never have something like this happen again, he wouldn't have the luck. Now all he could think of was each of them dying in someway or another and taking the path their mother use to call the 'death dance' onto what would come next. But something didn't feel quite right about just how they treated their people, which was driving emerson closer to what he felt like would be him simply another grave for some dumb teenager to see while running through one of the cemeteries. Sebastian had always told him to live on whatever side of life he wanted to live on, that they could live how they wanted.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Emerson blinked a little as he sat up and rubbed at his head. He felt like there should be a large bump on it, but in reality there was nothing there but his no longer matted hair. It felt odd, since it had been so long since he had an actual shower to wash his hair like it needed. he looked around to see something that didn't seem like his room, home or hospital, and then he looked down, he saw he had somehow changed back into his normal clothing and then he looked behind him to his wide brim sitting just like someone had sat it there than him falling down and it coming off.   
The artist furrowed his brows as he picked the hat and sat it on his head before standing up from the ground and starting to walk down the familiar sidewalk and past all the buildings. They all looked so familiar but he wasn't sure just exactly where he was at this moment. Emerson licked at his lips and looked around to see the buildings that he now was connecting everything from. This was the void. The place his mind drifted to all the time, when he was alone, when he wanted to escape. And the place that he had made so many drawings of. The buildings looked just like they had in his mind. With all the little details from his life that he had worked into it. But the only thing that was different than before, was no matter how far he walked forward, there was no one. No one in the building, no one walking around. His own version of heaven. No people, the place that he felt safe in along and he knew his brothers would be there, along with a perfect life where nothing had happened to him or his brothers. A wide grin formed on his face when he finally felt happy from it.   
Emerson took off running down the street his bare feet slapping the ground hard with each foot step. He licked at his lips as each place moved past his face in a blur. Which he ran until he came to the place he found that looked just like his childhood home he remembered so much about. He licked at his lips as he took the steps two at once as he reached the door, his slender fingers reached out and turned the knob and walked into the house. He looked around as he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The artist walked forward looking around a little and headed up to his old bedroom as he noticed his brother sitting on his bed.   
Sebastian looked up at him and waved slightly before standing up and walking over to him. "Hey, i was looking through some of your old sketchbooks, they are really good." he said nodding to the book sitting on the bed.   
Emerson felt a little blush rise to his cheeks as he tugged him into a tight hug. "Thank you Sebby." he beamed with pride when someone complimented his work, even now when he was a more famous artist. But when he looked up to his brother he noticed something was different about him. Yet Emerson couldn't quite put his finger on what was so different about his brother, but he pressed passed it since he was so happy to see Sebatian again. It felt like it had been years since he got to see him for some reason because his memory was screaming that he saw the boy everyday since he was born.   
Emerson found them both walking down the road that he had ran down before this with Sebastian just beside him as he did, it all felt right as so many memories of his childhood with his brothers came back to him so it didn't feel like he was in the void still. Yet when he looked back, emerson no longer saw the smiling face of his brother, he saw the pale, rotting flesh on his brother's face. The artist froze in his spot as he saw the skin peeling off in chunks like old paint. Layers of skin came off of him then followed by his muscle until it was only his skull and bones left standing behind Emerson.  
A loud scream erupted from his throat as he felt his chest start to tighten. And then all of the sudden....he shot up in bed looking around himself to find that what he had just seen, was just a dream even though it felt as it was as real as he was here. A little sob left him as he saw all the memories of what he had dreamed coming back to him quickly. And the images of what happened to his brother before him played so slowly it scared him even more. Emerson fell back onto the bed as he felt tears starting to start streaming down his cheeks from both sadness and fear. He rolled onto his stomach the thin blankets moving as he did. The artist sobbed into his pillow as all he could think about was the same old image of Sebastian that he had when he would slip into the void and meet him again. Nothing felt normal to him anymore since he was having time that he struggled to tell what was real from what wasn't and other days, he felt as if no time paster and then other days, it went by so fast.   
Emerson felt his last bit of sanity starting to slip away from him as these tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the pillow under him. He slowly felt like he was drove to having nothing left in his life anymore. Emerson had lost everything and one but remington and that was over now..he felt like he had nothing to hold onto in his life anymore. Or had any reason to be in this life. So he knew he wouldn't anymore.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Remington was awoken with some of the worse news he had in a little bit of a while. Emerson had somehow gotten his hands on something that he could use to hang himself and did just that. One of the nurses had found his body in the bathroom hanging from one of the tallest things that he could find. It pushed him closer to insanity from the lost of both of his brothers. The brothers he loved more than anything else in the world. That were his world. But now they were both dead from their own actions and choices. Remington wanted to cry and scream and do something about it, but all he could do was thrash about in his jacket and almost be held back from the nurses.   
The male had been left alone and strapped to the bed since he was declared a threat to both himself and the others around him. He was stuffed into some small room with just hardly enough room for someone, anyone but remington, to be able to make it from the bed to the door or vice versa. They claimed it was this simply for the fact there was less of a chance and things he could use to end his own life to follow after his brothers.   
At this time, they felt it was all a toss up on what could happen from this since they noticed how distraught the male seemed to be when he heard about his brother. He fought against them as he screamed out at the top of his lungs. Remington wanted to go after his brother's body but he knew they wouldn't let him get out of the room. When he was fully labeled as 'insane' they didn't let anyone out of their room let alone out of their strait jacket.  
So Remington was stuck on his bed with dried tear stains down his cheeks along with a few fresh ones until he got to the point he could no longer cry. His eyes burned from crying so long, he wanted to stop but it was hard, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't get any kind of rest like this. Not when he had absolutely no control over all of his body. It just wasn't something he could do to fall asleep other than simply stare at the ceiling until he would slightly risk passing out unless it was absolutely all that he had left to do.  
But the laying still simply drove Remington to the need to move in someway. He squirmed hard against the bindings as he slowly felt them start to loosen up, but he knew this is what happened with the young, unskilled and unknowing nurse did his bindings up. They weren't tight enough to hold if he moved and pulled at them hard enough, so that's just what he would do. The boy squirmed around on the bed and pressed his legs as hard as he could to the bindings before letting out an exasperated yell when he felt his legs fall back onto the bed.   
After a while, Remington had ended up being free of the bindings on his body and found himself slipping off of the bed and looking around the room for something that could help him get the jacket off. He noticed it came down to the bed he had been on to get it off of him. He slammed the buckles, which he remembered the comment of being old, into the metal trying to break it off. Finally heard the snap of broken clasp and he sleeves falling back around his sides. He let out a little, twisted and messed up smile as he slipped out of the jacket before standing up.   
"That's fucking better." he mumbled out under his breath as his legs shook a little and he climbed onto the bed and curled up on it as his eyes started to drift closed from lack of sleep.   
Once it was dark and everyone was to be asleep, did Remington wake up and push himself off of the bed again. He forced himself to stand on shaking legs as he stumbled to the bed the nurse had been too distant minded to lock back behind herself. It was a godsend to the male as he slowly started to make his way around the hospital and avoiding the nurses station as he made his way to the morgue. He knew Emerson's body would still be there as it was too little of time for them to get in contact with their mom and do anything with his body. Emerson's body gave him a sense of security to be there and holding onto his cold and stiff hand. Even if it sent chills down his spine and gave him a sense of dread, Remington also felt relaxed being here.   
"I...i know you can't probably hear me, but i need to talk to someone. I feel like I'm going insane down here. I lost both of you two so soon...and I don't think i can take it any longer!" He gasped out with an exasperated sigh. "Em, Seb? I may be coming back to be beside you again and us goofing off to be some huge dorks once more." he said smiling a little more. But it was that same twisted smile that he had once before. That hadn't started to be a thing since he was forced into this place under a false claim and tricked consent.  
Remington let his head rest on the small cot his younger brother's body was resting on as his eyes started to drift closed once more and then tears started to follow after he closed hem. He couldn't stop the tears that he didn't think he could cry from how much he had before. Sleep must have brought them back, the male thought to himself as slowly his mind started to drift into the much needed sleep that he knew he could very much use at this point.


	6. FIN (1/2)

It had been days...weeks since Remington saw his youngest brother's dead body. He hadn't seen the light in his eyes like he use to be, in his smile even. He hadn't seen it since emerson was drug off here, and now he could only wish, hope, that he would see it soon.  
It felt like years since he had seen Sebastian's but in reality it was closer to a month. A month since emerson had gotten locked up in here. And about half of that time since he was locked up. But it hadn't been long that he could manage to go without his 'jacket' they forced onto him as soon as he woke to as soon as he had fallen asleep. Either on his own or thanks to their medicine  
The medicine they were given they had to take then and there or else, which he knew he wouldn't be able to use how he wanted, he couldn't do this. Not when the nurse was such a stickler to make sure he took the pills. No more than he needed, no less than he was suppose to have. Remington swallowed the pills before balling the small paper cup up in his hand and simply held it there. It felt like holding onto something...but it wasn't exactly the same.  
It wasn't the warm skin of his brother's that always helped him when he was feeling down, not like he would feel that again. Never would he see the happy smile on Emerson's face when he saw a horse, never again would be see Sebatian getting excited over some new suit of his. Remington even felt like he would never get to see another face but the nurses who came in daily and the doctors who tried to claim he didn't have all of his sanity and couldn't be allowed out. He wasn't even allowed to have anything unless a doctor or nurse was in the same room as him. Within feet of him at that.  
He was a "threat to himself and others around him". This was a "title" he "won" by lashing out at some little scared nurse who got sent in to check on him. It angered the male that they thought he would just attack and kill, or even try, to kill anyone or even himself.  
Remington would gladly try to kill himself, but the lashing out he had at the nurse didn't show what he would actually do to someone else. It could simply be defined at him as him needing to get out all of the anger and pain he was feeling from losing his brothers. But as he knew, no one would believe the "insane person's ramblings". From both the mind he still held, no matter what he was told, and from what the nurses and doctors use to force into his mind over and over again. Remington had forgotten just what it felt like to be treated like a normal person, a human even. It felt like he had become some animal in a zoo exhibit. Something that people came to see and talked about in hushed voices simply because he could hear, and possibly understand, the words they spoke. God forbid that remington actually still have a brain or understand words more than a simple child's vocabulary.  
That was one of the says he could see they seemed to describe him like. A child. An animal. Some foreign being. All of the ways angered Remington more. And pushed him closer to what they would soon see that he had done.  
But one day a nurse came in for her medicine rounds only to drop the small cup with little pills scattering over the perfectly, spotless linoleum floor of his room. She found something they all knew was coming but was scared of finding. Remington's long, skinny body hanging from his strait jacket and a metal bar that had now started to seem to give up under his weight. He hadn't weighed more when he was drug in here, but then he stopped eating and got even more skinny. Skinny enough his flesh was starting to be stretched over his bones.  
The once happy and goofy boy now looked like a skeleton. One that would haunt her nightmares and daydreams for months, years even after seeing it today. But she feared that no one would believe her outside of here. Simply for the fact that no one would, did, believe that some kid put in here because he showed a little act of being insane would starve himself to this look of death and then take his own life with some fabric that caused him mental and physical pain. Pain he would feel for hours on end when they forced his arms into the awkward position around his own body. The pain of knowing he couldn't do anything for himself since they cut off 100% of his mobility with the jacket over his arms and restraints over the rest of his body.  
Even she knew no one should have to face life like this. No one should feel as killing themself is all they have in life. The nurse had fallen to her knees and had been sobbing for few moments before someone reached the room to see why she had screamed. Two male nurses were quick to be rushed in and made to remove the body so it wouldn't be on "display". Or that's how she thought the doctor had said it. That all felt like a blur now to her. She shook his head as he cleaned the tears from her eyes and busied herself with cleaning up the mess she had made.   
She tried to find it as a way to distract herself from the young life taken too soon from the world. Or what she called a young life taken away too soon. But who was she kidding? The boy knew what he was found. And it was trying to be with his brothers.


	7. FIN (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a softer ending to this story, if you don't want to read it you don't need to as it gives nothing other than fluff to calm the angst that was going to be the end.

Remington kicked the bed he had fought over to the side where he wanted it. It felt like a bittersweet victory. Something he had struggled with being pushed back from where it fought to go. A sick smile formed on his face. If someone saw it, they could have claimed it was part of the shit that was wrong..fucked up in his brain. But it was the satisfaction of knowing what he wanted, he was getting.   
The arm of the jacket had felt around his neck before and now it was almost worse. It jerked and pressed hard on his throat. The tall and skinny boy couldn't do anything but choke at the feeling of it pressing tightly against his throat. He couldn't do anything to fight it especially since this is what he wanted. Their were no pills he could hide to make it go faster. Easier. And they had taken all of his thing but the bed and jacket away. Other than refusing the shit they called food, he had no other way to end his torture in the hellhole that had become his 'home'.   
But even if he tried to starve himself it would take longer. Too much longer. For his own wanting and for being away from his brothers.   
And then...he found himself shooting up in the bed. His hands quickly flew to his throat as he grasped at it trying to understand why it felt like the tightly pulled sleeve was still there. But nothing was close to his neck. No shirt collar. No sheets since they had fallen to his lap from how fast he sat up in the bed.   
Remington looked around his breath felt ragged as it escaped his lips. He looked around the room. It was the same one he grew up in as a teenager. Nothing was...different than he remembered leaving it. But soon he heard footsteps coming close to his room. Emerson's. A little smile formed on his face as he noticed his brother's face peaking through the door along with Sebastian's just above it. He must have missed his footsteps because of Emerson's. He shook his head to clear this over thinking before slipping out of the bed.   
Everything felt...right now. Both of his brothers were alive and real. No one could convince him otherwise. He realized all of the shit from before was simply a dream. A horrible dream he didn't know how to wake up from.   
Emerson pushed the door fully open and walked inside. "Breakfast is ready." He said with a little nod to the doorway. "We were coming to see if you were awake."  
"We didn't wake you, right?" The voice of his older brother followed as soon as Emerson spoke.   
Seeing his face felt like seeing something he hadn't in year. And his voice. It sounded just like it had every other day. But now something was different. Better even. It was there, he realized. It was real. Sebastian was actually standing there before him. Something he didn't think, while he was stuck in some kind of fucked up dream, that he would hear again.   
"No." Remington spoke slowly and softly. Like he was trying his voice. Testing it to see if it was there and not some sick joke his body was playing on him. It hurt to speak but he sounded normally. His throat...it felt like he had been screaming for hours on end up neither of his brothers had made a comment about him doing it.   
Emerson watched Remington for a moment before glancing up to Sebastian. Something seemed different about how the middle brother was acting, but he brushed it off thinking it was only his mind acting like the male was different since Sebastian didn't seem to act like it was anything but their usual brother.   
"Come on. Mom's been on our asses to see if you were up since she started breakfast. And if all three of us aren't down there before it gets cold, we might not get any." Sebastian joked with them as he pushed the door back a little more to make the doorway fully open. He stepped back into the hallway and turned around to walk to the kitchen.   
Emerson was quick to follow Sebastian since he had seemed to be ready to eat since they first came to the room. He quickly made his way down to the kitchen and watched to see Sebastian walking slower down behind him.   
But Remington was last. He had stopped in his doorway once he was alone and looked over his shoulder. And for a moment..the male thought he saw the bedroom flicker back to the hospital room from his dream.  
The jacket hanging off the pipe. It was hooked onto it until it started to bend. Not enough just yet to bust it...but enough some money hungry worker would say it needed to be replaced. The bed haphazardly shoved away from the wall. If it could have even been called a bed. It was stripped of everything. Nothing sharp to cut himself with. Nothing fabric to hang himself with. Or suffocate himself with. They had tried so hard to take everything away from him. To cut him off from what he wanted, needed. But in the end they couldn't stop him. He still got what he wanted. The death that brought him back to Emerson and Sebastian.   
He blinked and noticed the room had become the same. The messy bed he had woken in, the posters hanging the same way. All of the pictures from their shows up. The things his mom had congratulated them all three for. Like it should be. A small smile found its way into his face as he reached out to grab the cool metal of the handle and pulled the door shut behind him.   
As soon as he heard Emerson's annoyed voice. "Come on, Remington! I'm starving and we can't eat without you!" A small smile found its way onto his face. The door then closed with a soft click of the latch and the the world from his dream was gone.


End file.
